Switched
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Pinkie sets out to get some Poison Joke for an experiment that Twilight is working on but ends up in a Ponyville that isn't home sweet home after being pulled into a pool of water in the Everfree Forest.


**Chapter 1: Switched**

"Pinkie, could you go to Zecora's and get me some of Poison Joke she has for me. I'm doing an experiment and she has them ready for me to use. Just remember to use the special covering she has for you, we wouldn't want you to end up with a big blue poke dotted tongue again. I would go myself but I need to stay and make sure my chemicals don't explode." Twilight checked the heat monitor.

"Sure Twilight, I'll be back in a few minutes." Pinkie hopped up the stairs of Twilights basement and then headed to and out the front door. As she made her way to the Everfree Forest, she would smile and wave hi to all the ponies that she past. Before she knew it, she arrived in the forest. She walked in and headed straight for Zecora's hut when she heard her name. 'Pinkie Pie.' "Who is that?" 'Pinkie Pie' the voice called again. Pinkie cocked her head and headed toward the sound when a hoof touched her shoulder. Pinkie screamed and flipped around.

**Cue Goosebumps theme song**

"Hello there my pink little friend, you follow the voice and you'll find your end. Return there is you wish but do make sure that they do not fish." Zecora said as she hoofed over the blue joke covered in plastic and then left.

"What was that about?" Pinkie asked feeling a wind blow past her making her shiver. Then fog came rolling in once Zecora was out of sight. "Now I'm freaked out." Pinkie turned and ran as fast as she could but stopped when she heard her name again. Pinkie looked around for the source of the voice. "Rainbow Dash, are you trying to pull a prank on me because this isn't funny." Her name was called again. "Rarity, Fluttershy, any pony at all?" Pinkie said running toward the exit but found herself in front of a pool.

She stopped just as she reached the edge. Pinkie looked into the pool and saw herself but her mane is straight like when she is depressed. Pinkie felt her mane and it's still fluffy as usual. She backed up from the pool and tried to run when her leg was grabbed by something and then pulled her backward toward the pool. "Let me go." Pinkie struggled to get free but couldn't get out of it's grasp whatever it was. Soon Pinkie had been pulled into the water and pulled under. She flailed around wildly trying to get free and get out of the water. After a little bit of struggling, she finally got free and climbed out of the water.

"What the hay was that?" Pinkie asked through breaths as she ran toward the exit. Soon she reached the light at the end of the tunnel and exited the forest. Pinkie ran as fast as she could until she ran into a certain blue Pegasus. The two fell to the ground. "Sorry Rainbow Dash, are you ok?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Rainbow Dash then flew off toward town.

"She woke up on the wrong side of the cloud today." Pinkie then continued on her way toward the library. Once she arrived in Ponyville, she saw Applejack. "Hey Applejack, have you seen Rainbow Dash today, she is all cranky." Pinkie asked as Rainbow Dash flew off after talking to AJ. "You were just talking to her."

Applejack turned away from Pinkie with a guilty look on her face. "Nope, I wasn't talkin to Rainbow Dash, I was talkin to myself."

"I just saw you talking to her though." Once again, Applejack denied talking to her and then took off. "Wait!" Pinkie screamed after AJ but got no response. "Did Discord do something again; I should have a talk with Fluttershy." Pinkie then remembered the Poison Joke plant. "I had better get this back to Twilight first." Pinkie turned toward the library when Twilight came over to her. "I thought you couldn't leave your experiment?"

Twilight looked at Pinkie, a mask covering her face. "Welcome to your new home, we've been expecting you for some time now." Twilight said confusing Pinkie. "I sure hope you'll stay for the festivities tonight. It'll be a real scream." Twilight then turned around and headed back to the library.

"What is wrong with everypony? Did they all take crazy pills today?" Pinkie questioned and then realized something odd. All of Ponyville is flipped around with all the buildings in opposite position that they are supposed to be. In other words, it was like looking in a mirror, everything is backwards. Pinkie headed toward the library and then walked in and noticed everything is opposite. Instead of a library with books, there is a library with chainsaws, knives, and other things that could hurt somepony. Then on a nearby table has a piece of paper with a single name on it, Pinkie Pie. Next to those are her friends names and Zecora and every pony in Ponyville. Her name is circled with an X through it, her friends are just circled. Zecora's name has a circle, and X through it, and a question mark next to it. "What is this, what's going on?"

"Oh Pinkie, we are so happy to have you here, now our Pinkie can have your place in your world." Pinkie backed away from the Twilight talking to her and ran off as Rainbow Dash and the others came from behind. "Make sure she doesn't ruin this for us."

Pinkie ran and ran until she reached the entrance to the forest. "Was Zecora here once, did she escape?" Pinkie asked herself as she paced back and forth. "What was it that she said to me? Something about my end and about fishing." Pinkie scratched her head and then remembered everything she had said. "So this means return to the pool?" Just then her friends came running after her. Pinkie took off looking for the pool that she had been pulled into. Finally she came to the pool and jumped in. She swam to the bottom and hit what felt like an invisible wall. She pounded on the wall trying to get through and then saw Twilight and herself at the edge. Pinkie pounded on the wall again but this time her hooves went through it. Pinkie put her head above the water and smiled. "I'm home?" Pinkie stepped out of the water and bumped into Twilight. "Oh good, I'm" Pinkie then realized it wasn't Pinkie.

"Yes, it is good that we didn't let you leave." Twilight said as Pinkie dove back into the water.

She dove down to the bottom and then began pounding on the wall again as she saw twilight and herself walking away talking. "Twilight, that's not me, it's not me! TWILIGHT!" Pinkie frantically pounded on the invisible wall and was then pulled away.

**Cue credits**

**The End**

**A/N: So this idea came to me after watching the episode Too Many Pinkies and thought that I could make a good Goosebumps story and so here you go. Hope it was good and Goosebumpy. I don't own MLP FIM or Goosebumps songs.**


End file.
